The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing benzylformimidate utilizing tetrahydrofuran as the reaction solvent. In particular, this invention relates to a process for preparing benzylformimidate hydrochloride, a compound which is required in the manufacture of certain carbapenem antibiotics, utilizing tetrahydrofuran as the reaction solvent.
Various processes for the manufacture benzylformimidate have been disclosed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,047 discloses a process for preparing ethyl N-Benzylformimidate utilizing methylene chloride in the reaction process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,772 discloses a process for preparing N-formimidoyl thienamycin utilizing benzylformimidate hydrochloride in the reaction process. Unlike the process of the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,772 discloses using ethyl ether as the reaction solvent in the preparation of the product. Ethyl ether is a very hazardous compound.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the use of tetrahydrofuran as a reaction solvent in the preparation of benzylformimidate will produce a high-yield, high-purity product.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for the preparation of benzylformimidate. It is also an object of this invention to provide a process for the preparation of benzylformimidate hydrochloride utilizing tetrahydrofuran as the reaction solvent in order to prepare a high-yield, high-purity product.